Dancing in the Rain
by blueb00ks
Summary: Lily Evans was dancing in the rain when none other than James Potter finds her. Is Lily's racing heart a result of dancing so much or dancing with James?


Dancing in the Rain

When the sky turns gray and droplets of water start falling from the sky, most people head for shelter. Me? I'm the opposite. Ever since I was a little girl, the rain has been a place of tranquility for me. It always helps clear my mind and escape reality. Even on days like today, when the wind is howling and the rain is slapping my face, I go out and enjoy the rain in nothing but my school robe. At first, people called me insane, spontaneous, and ludicrous, but eventually everyone became used to it and let me have my time in the rain.

However, this particular evening, some extremely rude jerk dragged me from the rain and under the shelter. _How dare they._ And who is this rude jerk? None other than James bloody Potter. I admit, since he's matured and become more tolerable, we've become friends, so we're on a first name basis now. But that still gives him no right to take me away from the rain.

"Lily! Are you insane? How are you outside in this weather? And wearing nothing but your school robe?" James inquired. I was dumbfounded. First he interrupts my time with the rain, and now he's scolding me? All I could do was blink.

"Come dance with me" I blurted impulsively. Without waiting for his response, I dragged him back out into the rain.

" _Lily._ It's raining out here, and you want to _dance_? You'll get a cold! And besides, I can't dance" James responded.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It'll be fun! Just follow my lead" I replied, and I guided him in the waltz. I don't know how long we danced for, it could've been just a few minutes or several hours, but I never wanted it to end. Who could've guessed? Lily Evans and James Potter dancing together in the rain.

"Now James, are you sure you can't dance?" I teased.

"Okay, maybe I _can_ dance a little…Well Lily, I have to say, you were right. This was fun. But could we please head back inside before we both catch a cold?"

"I guess so. Now that the rain's stopped, there's really no point in being out here, is there?"

We trudged back to the castle, laughing and joking along the way. Upon arriving in the Heads Common Room, we were greeted by our friends with their mouths hanging open. How did they even get in here in the first place?

"Well, Lily…I must say, I expected you to go out in the rain, but I never anticipated you dancing with _James_ in the rain for _hours_ " Mary muttered. Oh crap. They saw everything.

"H-how did you guys get in here?" I stammered, as if that was the most important matter at hand right now.

"Oh Evans, I never knew you had a thing for Prongs" Black teased, wearing a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh please, we were just dancing. Lily just needed company, that's all…" James responded.

"Right…it's perfectly normal for the Head Boy and Girl to be dancing together in the rain for hours, right?" Marlene questioned sarcastically.

"Oh please, we all know what you and Black have been doing when you think no one else is watching" I retort. Both Marlene and Black blushed, their faces turning the colour of my hair. There was a pregnant pause when everyone just stared at Marlene and Black.

"Well guys, it's getting late! Lily and I still have patrols to do. Good night!" James broke the silence. He gently pushed everyone out the door and made sure they were well out of sight. "Now shall we do our rounds?" he asked once they were gone.

"How did they get into our common room anyways?" I wondered aloud.

"I may have accidentally let the password slip when I was talking to Sirius, Remus, and Peter the other day" James confessed.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?" I shrieked, though thankfully no teachers were around, otherwise I would've been in big trouble. James, sensing danger, bolted the other direction, though not with a look of fear plastered on his face, but a smirk. I was far too tired to even try to catch up with him, and I wouldn't be able to catch up anyways. His Quidditch skills sure come in handy in times like this. I couldn't help but think of how close our faces were when we danced, the way he twirled me around, and the way I felt safe in his arms. Of course, I'd never admit this out loud to anyone, especially not him. Was I falling for him? _Don't be ridiculous, Lily._ I convinced myself that the only reason I felt this way was because of the war going on and the fact that I hadn't dated anyone since the beginning of 6th year. I tried to only think of patrols and keep out any thoughts I had of James Potter for the rest of the night.


End file.
